Les nuits avec Pepper
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Parce que les nuits avec Pepper Potts ne sont pas forcément toutes celles que l'on peut imaginer...


_Bonjour ! ^^ Me voilà de retour pour un nouvel OS dont j'ai eu l'idée d'un seul coup, comme ça, BIM ! :p_

_Je trouvais l'idée d'exploiter l'histoire de Tony et Pepper à travers leurs nuits très intéressante, déjà car ça n'a jamais été fait (^^) et deuxièmement car après tout, derrière une porte close, on ne sait jamais réellement ce qui s'y passe, pas vrai ?_

_Cet OS réunit Iron Man 2, Avengers, Iron Man 3 et le Post Iron Man 3 qui est donc totalement inventif de ma part. Et pour un petit point que j'ai trouvé important et qui m'a marqué quand j'ai vu Iron Man 3 : La chambre dans laquelle dorment Pepper et Tony dans IM3 n'est pas la même que celle dans IM1 où Tony emmène sa conquête. J'en ai donc fait ma propre interprétation que vous verrez au fil du texte !_

_J'ai décidé de faire un OS essentiellement narratif pour la simple et bonne raison que je pense que la narration est plus apte à rendre des sentiments forts que des dialogues, et aussi je dois l'avouer car je ne suis jamais contente de moi au niveau narratif (encore moins quand il s'agit de faire ressentir des émotions fortes) alors je trouvais que c'était un exercice à tenter. C'est en pratiquant qu'on y arrive paraît-il ! ^^_

_C'est donc à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez, si c'est réussi (ou non), si vous avez des conseils/suggestions… encore une fois n'hésitez pas cela m'aidera à m'améliorer je l'espère ;) !_

* * *

**Leur première nuit**

Lors de sa première nuit avec Pepper, Tony ne l'avait pas emmené dans sa chambre. A vrai dire, ils avaient passé la moitié de la nuit en question assis sur le canapé, entrelacés timidement comme des adolescents vivant leur première idylle, parlant de tout et de rien en ne faisant que savourer la présence de l'autre après la bataille qui avait eu lieu à la Stark Expo. Après avoir convaincu la jeune femme de ne pas reprendre le volant à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit et lorsqu'ils avaient enfin regagné l'étage, la question ne s'était même pas imposée à l'esprit de Tony lorsqu'il avait ouvert une des nombreuses chambres d'amis. Pepper en avait été très étonnée bien entendu, premièrement par le fait qu'il ne la mène pas à sa propre chambre comme elle s'y attendait et ensuite par le fait qu'il restait sur le pas de la porte, hésitant et timide.

En vérité, le génie n'avait tout simplement pas conduit Pepper dans ses quartiers en souvenir de toutes les nuits passées là-bas auprès de ses conquêtes diverses et variées, aussi insignifiantes à son cœur les unes que les autres. Pepper était différente. C'est pour la même raison qu'il resta sur le pas de la porte, incertain sur ce qu'il devait faire pour la suite des évènements, hésitant entre tourner les talons pour aller passer une nuit agitée par les images de sa magnifique petite amie dans les draps de sa chambre d'amis ou rentrer avec elle dans la chambre, ce qu'elle aurait pu mal interpréter. Pepper comptait trop pour qu'il ne gâche leur première nuit en s'imposant ou en lui faisant croire qu'il n'attendait de la soirée qu'une nuit de sexe.

La jeune femme l'avait alors invité à rentrer, malgré la timidité qui la rongeait et qu'elle sentait réciproque. Elle n'en parlait jamais, surtout pas à son patron, mais être l'assistante de Tony Stark ne laissait pas beaucoup de place pour la vie privée. Aussi elle n'avait pas eu de relations ou même d'aventures amoureuses depuis ce qui semblait être des mois, peut-être même des années. Elle avait relayé sa vie au second plan pour celle du génie, et c'était à présent comme tout nouveau pour elle de se retrouver dans un exercice qu'elle n'avait pas pratiqué depuis longtemps : la vie en couple. Fort heureusement pour elle, Tony se trouvait dans le même problème au seul détail près qu'il n'avait en vérité jamais eu une relation durant plus d'une nuit.

Timidement, le patron de Stark Industries avait rejoint Pepper dans la chambre, ne sachant comment amorcer la nuit. Elle était vêtue d'une belle robe noire qui moulait à la perfection son corps sublime qu'il avait maintes et maintes fois détaillé, et même si elle s'était délaissée de ses talons aiguilles plus tôt dans la soirée cette tenue n'était pas adaptée à la nuit qui s'annonçait. Tony lui avait immédiatement proposé d'aller lui chercher un de ses tee shirt et un boxer pour la mettre plus à l'aise, ce qu'elle avait accepté avec joie, et il avait quitté la chambre pour revenir quelques instants plus tard muni des précieux vêtements qu'elle prit avec soin. Après un rapide tour dans la salle de bains, c'est les joues encore plus rouges que d'ordinaire qu'elle était sortie pour se glisser presque immédiatement dans le lit, ne laissant que quelques courtes secondes à Tony pour détailler sa tenue à son plus grand malheur. Le génie quant à lui s'était changé aussi, et c'est très délicatement qu'il s'était étendu sous la couette à ses côtés.

Un long silence gêné avait plané dans la chambre pendant quelques minutes tandis que les deux protagonistes cherchaient un moyen de briser cette glace de timidité qui s'était installée entre eux, pesante et inconfortable. C'est Pepper qui avait pris la décision de se tourner légèrement, se mettant sur le flanc pour regarder grâce à la lumière de la lune que laissait pénétrer la baie vitrée le profil de l'homme qui partageait ses draps. « _Tony_ », son murmure avait été presque imperceptible mais aussitôt ses yeux bleus avaient rencontrés les siens et grâce à son accord silencieux elle était venue se blottir contre lui, posant sa tête juste à droite du réacteur ARK et laissant ses cheveux blonds s'éparpiller sur son torse. Le génie avait posé sa main dans son dos, réprimant un frisson de désir à la sentir ainsi contre lui alors qu'il en avait tant rêvé. Pepper s'était endormie, bercée par le doux ronronnement du réacteur, et Tony eut pour dernière pensée avant de sombrer que le tee-shirt que portait sa belle ce soir-là ne devait plus jamais être porté par autre qu'elle sous peine de conserver à jamais son odeur enivrante.

**Leurs retrouvailles**

Contrairement à ce qu'auraient pu le penser beaucoup de gens, Tony Stark et Pepper Potts n'avaient pas encore consommé leur amour avant que le génie ne soit appelé à rejoindre les Avengers. Cependant loin d'être frustré, il savourait chaque instant et plus spécialement chaque nuit qu'il passait avec la jeune femme. Même s'ils ne s'étaient pas encore unis à proprement parler, ils découvraient chaque nuit avec douceur le corps de l'autre tout en apprenant à s'apprivoiser. Lorsqu'ils se couchaient (dans la chambre d'amis, que Pepper avait décidemment adopté) ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils trouvaient le sommeil rapidement et dieu merci ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un nombre d'heures de sommeil très élevé ce qui leur permettait de passer des soirées entières à parler de tout et de rien avant de monter se coucher pour mieux pouvoir se câliner et s'embrasser à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Cela avait commencé tout simplement par un contact anodin, lorsqu'un soir le génie avait passé sa main sous le tee-shirt de sa belle sans intention aucune, cependant la réaction de la jeune femme avait été des plus surprenantes. Avide de contacts et de caresses, elle s'était cambrée à l'encontre de son amant en laissant échapper un faible soupir de contentement. C'est de là qu'étaient partis les petits touchers, les contacts et les regards échangés qui même s'ils n'étaient pas concluant suffisaient pour apprendre à se connaître et à se faire confiance intimement. Ils avaient envie d'aller plus loin, bien sûr, mais Tony savait qu'il devait inconsciemment gagner la confiance de Pepper. Elle l'avait trop souvent surpris avec des aventures d'un soir dans des positions plus que suggestives et il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas ça pour lui. Aussi il attendait patiemment qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

C'est donc tout naturellement que lorsque le héros était rentré à la tour Stark après la bataille de New York, accompagné de ses acolytes aux super pouvoirs, Pepper s'était jetée sur lui autant pour l'accabler de reproches et de menaces plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres que de baisers soulagés. Lorsqu'ils avaient mangé avec les Avengers et que chacun d'entre eux avaient regagné leurs quartiers, ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés seuls et c'est tout aussi spontanément que Pepper avait retiré les habits du génie délicatement, pensant ses plaies au fur et à mesure avec douceur.

« _Pepper_ » il avait prononcé son prénom du bout des lèvres et elle l'avait fait taire d'un baiser, sachant à quel point il était fatigué à cet instant précis. Il venait après tout de sauver le monde et d'affronter la colère de sa petite amie en complément, il méritait un peu de crédit. Elle l'avait mené au lit avant de se déshabiller elle aussi, se glissant sur lui et connectant leurs peaux nues. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés de surprise il avait posé ses grandes mains sur ses hanches et elle s'était penchée pour l'embrasser tendrement, murmurant dans son baiser qu'elle avait envie de lui et qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

Il n'avait pas cherché à la dissuader, lisant dans ses yeux tout le désir et l'amour qu'elle lui portait ce qui fut suffisant à l'enflammer. Toute fatigue et toute douleur oubliée il l'avait fait basculer sous lui pour la couvrir de baisers, découvrant son corps tendrement et s'abreuvant de ses soupirs de plaisir. Et puis lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois, il s'était senti comme un adolescent face à un sentiment si fort qu'il ne savait comment le gérer. Pepper était si belle, si sensuelle, son corps qui ondulait contre le sien lui faisait perdre l'esprit et c'est lorsqu'ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, repus, que pour la première fois il laissa échapper un « _je t'aime_ » qui prit tout son sens aux yeux de la jeune femme qui l'accueillit avec un sourire ému.

**La recherche de réconfort**

Tony Stark était un héros. Tout le monde le savait, les journaux avaient fait couler beaucoup d'encre à ce propos et le nom de cet homme était connu de tous au jour d'aujourd'hui. Cependant peu de personnes savaient que le milliardaire n'allait plus bien depuis son geste héroïque à New York. Actuellement, seul Pepper, Happy et Rodey avaient connaissance du mal être qui le prenait lorsqu'il en parlait, mais seule Pepper connaissait les cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits.

Toutes les nuits il se réveillait en sueur, haletant, des images plus atroces les unes que les autres défilant derrière ses paupières à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se rendormir. Pepper était là, elle tentait de le rassurer cependant elle ne savait comment lui dire d'arrêter de s'inquiéter pour elle. Car c'était ça, les sujets de ses cauchemars. Inlassablement, il se voyait la perdre, et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter même à l'idée. Elle était son univers à présent, si tout pouvait lui être retiré, pas Pepper. Alors il lui disait de se rendormir, lui embrassait maladroitement le front et descendait dans son atelier pour bricoler une énième armure, la seule chose qui lui vidait l'esprit et lui permettait d'aller mieux ne serais-ce que quelques heures.

Malgré ce qu'il pensait, Pepper ne se rendormait pas après qu'il soit descendu dans son atelier. Pensive et attristée par l'état de son amant qui se dégradait de nuits en nuits, elle se tournait vers la baie vitrée de leur chambre (anciennement chambre d'amis qu'ils avaient emménagés pour eux deux) et regardait l'océan pendant des heures, attendant que son réveil ne sonne pour lui signifier qu'il était temps de se rendre au travail. Elle était littéralement éreintée la journée, mais ce n'était pas ce qui la torturait le plus. Elle savait Tony obsédé par sa sécurité –l'omniprésence d'Happy à ses côtés ces derniers temps n'était pas due au hasard – mais elle pensait qu'au fil des semaines, tout finirait par s'arranger. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle n'avait pas fait une nuit complète, quant au génie, ce n'était même plus la peine de compter.

Lorsqu'elle rentrait le soir, elle trouvait Tony occupé dans son atelier, à rafistoler ou créer un nouveau propulseur pour une de ses armures d'après ce qu'elle avait pu tirer du charabia qu'il lui sortait lorsqu'elle essayait désespérément de le faire remonter pour prendre un dîner chaud, le mener à la douche et finalement le convaincre de venir avec elle au lit. La peur au ventre de devoir s'endormir, Tony luttait ensuite au maximum contre les vagues de sommeil, ce qui impliquait bien souvent des séances d'amour passionné avec la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle s'endormait ensuite finalement contre lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il regardait les cernes dessinées sous ses yeux, par sa faute.

Discrètement, assise dans l'escalier qui menait à l'atelier de Tony, Pepper le regardait travailler avec acharnement sur une de ses armures. Les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées il laissait ses doigts agiles jouer avec un tournevis sur une partie qui pour la jeune femme ne représentait qu'un bout de métal. Il était 4 heures du matin, et le réveil de Pepper sonnait dans deux heures. Cela faisait déjà de longues minutes qu'elle l'observait silencieusement tout en se mordillant nerveusement les ongles. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution, et très vite.

**L'espoir d'une nouvelle nuit**

Après l'affaire Extremis et tout ce qui s'y était rapporté, y compris la destruction de la villa Stark, Pepper et Tony se trouvaient sans endroit où dormir et ils avaient donc conclu d'un commun accord de retourner à New York pour se loger dans la tour Stark le temps que les travaux de la villa de Malibu soient terminés. Tony avait eu du mal à accepter de revenir dans la ville où tous les cauchemars avaient commencé, cependant contrairement à ce que le couple pensait les terreurs nocturnes de Tony s'étaient apaisées. Elles avaient laissé place à celles de Pepper, à présent. Tony avait promis de la guérir, – et il n'avait qu'une parole, il le ferait – il passait des journées entières au labo à disséquer l'énigme qu'était le virus, mais le jour passait à une vitesse folle et quand la nuit tombait, la jeune femme sentait l'angoisse la prendre à la gorge. L'idée même de fermer les yeux la terrifiait, elle revoyait le visage de Killian penché sur elle alors qu'il injectait le sérum dans ses veines. Elle sentait le feu dévorer son corps dans une douleur si atroce qu'elle était indescriptible, et c'était souvent à cet instant qu'elle se réveillait et se trouvait face à Tony qui, comme il le pouvait, essayait de la rassurer.

Son corps était comme enflammé, le sang dans ses veines semblable à de la lave courant sous sa peau. Elle avait si peur de blesser Tony que de son propre gré elle s'éloignait de lui dans le lit, allant parfois dormir dans une chambre adjacente lorsque la nuit s'annonçait agitée. Il comprenait le fait qu'elle s'éloigne de la sorte, mais tout deux vivaient très mal la situation car ils s'étaient habitués au fil de cette année écoulée à vivre et dormir l'un avec l'autre. C'est pourquoi Tony se trouvait d'autant plus motivé pour ses recherches, l'envie de pouvoir ne serais-ce que reprendre la jeune femme contre lui pour dormir l'obsédant au point de le rendre fou. Leurs nuits tous les deux lui manquaient affreusement.

Bruce Banner, qui rendait souvent visite au couple depuis les évènements de New York, avait appris aux informations que la villa Stark avait été détruite par un terroriste nommé le Mandarin. Il avait suivi l'affaire de très près, se sentant proche du génie qu'était Tony Stark. Tony était l'un des seul sur cette terre à l'accepter lui et l'Autre, tout comme Pepper qui n'avait jamais manifesté aucun dégoût ou même aucune crainte à l'envers du scientifique. Il savait le couple très proche et avait également appris par un coup de téléphone passé au milliardaire que Pepper avait été affectée par un virus et qu'il en était très préoccupé. Même s'il était resté évasif, Banner avait immédiatement prévu de passer leur rendre visite et occasionnellement aider le génie s'il pouvait être utile. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune femme qui semblait être une bouffée d'air frais pour Tony. L'amour qui les liait était évident lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, et le comportement de l'homme ne faisait que confirmer le fait qu'il serait prêt à tout pour elle.

Aussi c'est en souvenir d'une jeune femme qu'il avait aimé comme cela un jour que Bruce se présenta à la tour Stark un matin, et c'est choqué qu'il entra dans le salon pour faire face à ses amis. Il était évident que les deux individus n'avaient pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis des jours, et Pepper semblait affreusement amaigrie depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Lorsqu'il s'approcha pour les saluer, seul Tony vint à son encontre, ce qui acheva de l'intriguer. En quelques minutes la situation fut expliquée au scientifique et c'est à cet instant qu'il comprit la gravité de la situation et l'enjeu que cela avait sur la vie de Pepper.

Il se promit ainsi qu'à ses amis de tout faire pour aider Tony à trouver une solution. Le virus qui courait dans le sang de la jeune femme lui rappelait douloureusement l'accident qu'il avait eu avec les rayons gamma, à la seule différence que son virus à lui était incurable. Il apprit à Pepper comment contrôler la colère et le feu qui montait en elle comme lui à ses débuts, et aida un Tony éreinté à continuer ses recherches. Sa venue dans les laboratoires redonna un coup de fouet au génie qui en avait alors grand besoin. Dès lors, Tony ne passa plus ses nuits auprès de Pepper mais _pour_ Pepper, tout en espérant au plus profond de lui que bientôt il pourrait de nouveau être à ses côtés dans ce grand lit vide.

**Lorsque tout rentre finalement dans l'ordre**

Après avoir guéri Pepper d'Extremis – avec l'aide non négligeable de Bruce Banner – Tony avait eu une bouffée d'émotion. La première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut celle qu'enfin il allait pouvoir l'embrasser. Ce contact tout simple mais essentiel lui avait cruellement manqué et c'est la première chose qu'il fit lorsque Pepper descendit de la table d'opération sur laquelle il lui avait injecté le sérum qui allait la guérir. Elle était toute décoiffée, en sueur alors que son corps avait lutté contre le virus pendant des minutes douloureusement longues et Bruce se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux seulement mais il n'en avait cure. Il l'avait embrassé comme jamais, un baiser synonyme de soulagement et de renouveau.

Et par renouveau, il était entendu (bien entendu) que dès à présent Pepper Potts regagne la chambre de son homme. Leur nuit de retrouvailles fut longue et ce ne fut pas pendant celle-ci qu'ils récupérèrent le sommeil en retard qu'ils avaient accumulé, bien trop occupés à s'aimer et se chérir. Ils avaient cru durant cette aventure qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais l'occasion de profiter l'un de l'autre, cette nuit était là pour leur prouver le contraire et ils n'allaient pas passer à côté.

Il y eut de longues nuits ensuite, leur sommeil de retard fut largement rattrapé, et quelques mois plus tard il fut annoncé que la reconstruction de la villa de Malibu était achevée. C'est avec une joie non dissimulée qu'ils retrouvèrent leur ancienne chambre, qui même si elle n'était pas vraiment reconstruite à l'identique de la première prouvait une fois encore la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à eux. Le soir où ils se couchèrent dans les draps propres en écoutant les bruits de l'océan, tendrement entrelacés, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Peu de gens pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vécu pareilles aventures et d'être de retour ici, chez soi, soudés comme jamais face aux péripéties.

Les nuits qu'il passait à la villa de Malibu, Tony ne les consacra plus jamais au bricolage. N'ayant pas totalement tourné le dos à Iron Man il s'était bien entendu lancé – avec le consentement de Pepper – dans la construction d'une nouvelle armure, cependant c'était toujours lorsque le soleil était haut dans le ciel et sa belle au siège de Stark Industries sous l'œil bienveillant d'Happy qui avait repris ses fonctions avec sérieux. Rien ne semblait plus troubler le calme de la maison Stark-Potts lorsque la lune éclairait la baie vitrée d'une lumière douce.

Ou plutôt pendant quelques années, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un nouvel habitant à la villa qui trouva lui aussi une chambre… mais plus difficilement le sommeil. C'est en souriant que Tony posait des petits baisers sur les lèvres de Pepper elles aussi étirées dans un rictus amusé tandis qu'entre eux gigotait un nourrisson à peine âgé d'un mois qui semblait déjà tout avoir compris pour mener ses parents par le bout du nez. Il avait dores et déjà assimilé l'importance que ces deux êtres lui portaient, et c'est sans se départir de son sourire que Tony regarda la femme qui partageait son lit caresser le bébé tendrement avant de prendre sa main et de fermer les yeux pour glisser dans le sommeil.

Car c'était aussi ça, les nuits avec Pepper.

* * *

_Tadam ! wahou, dire que j'avais l'intention de faire un drabble à la base… voyez où l'inspiration me mène ^^ !_

_J'avoue que le dernier paragraphe sur le bébé, je me suis plutôt amusé et je trouvais cela mignon de faire un petit mot dessus, des années plus tard, pour introduire le fruit de ces longues nuits passées avec Pepper ;) !_

_J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et vraiment n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ça fait toujours super plaisir !_

_Gros bisous à tous_

_XOXO_


End file.
